So This is MiddleEarthFML
by Kitty Kat Yuki
Summary: Alison, and Kristen. Two crazy best friends, are dropped into the world of Middle-Earth. There Alison the now Self-Proclaimed dictator of Rivendell, raises some hell, destroys book cases, and fights to the death, with Kristen! Not to mention the rude nicknames Love, chaos, and disaster is sure to come with two girls like this thrown into the mix! LegolasxOC. 10th and 11th Walker.
1. I'm in Middle-Earth FML

(A/N This is the first time that I have written a fanfiction that is not anime/manga related, so please keep that in mind. Also If any of my elvish is wrong. Please feel free to correct me. Most of this fanfiction will be based off the movies, note I do not own the extended editions sadly, so there will not be the mouth of saruon scene, or Saromon's death unless it is convientetly placed on youtube. Also I accept constructive criticism, I'm also looking for a BETA reader... and that's about it. Also I am not trying to offend anyone with this chapter.,.)

Disclaimer: Now I will only write this once so pay attention. I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! NOR DID I DIRECT THE MOVIES! I am not Peter Jackson or J.R.R Tolkien. I have to right to claim anything other than my OC, and any twists in the plot that were not present in the book or the movies. Nor do I own the elvish language that was created by J.R.R Tolkien. I do own a copy of each of the movies, and each of the books. But nothing other than that, and my OC! Now that, that's been said. YOU NO SUE ME!

Chapter 1~ Damn... I'm in Middle-Earth...

(Alison's POV)

"OHHHHHHH MY FREAKIN' JESUSSS!"I shouted at the top of my lungs receiving a look from my younger brother. "What the heck?"Trey asked. "THAT HAD TO BE THE MOST EPICAL SCENE IN A MOVIE EVERR! HE FREAKING SURFED DOWN THE STAIRS ON A SHIELD!"I exclaimed. "Yes, I understand that you find Legolas amazing Alison..."He sighed

"What?! Legolas is a freaking sexy elf! Haldir is also pretty amazing... but Legolas surfed down the stairs..."I explained. Trey rolled his eyes at me. "Yes.. I think we all get that he surfed down the stairs Alison."He sighed.

I pursed my lips. "Think you're better than him Trey?"I questioned. "I never said that, quit jumping to conclusions."Trey retorted crossing his arms against his chest. "Your just jelly that you can't get any girls... and Legolas has thousands of fan girls."I said smirking.

"Oh... Looks like you got competition then..."He replied.

"Shut up Trey!"I growled

"ALISON! LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE!"I heard my sister Erynn shout. "HE CALLED ME UGLY AND FAT!"I replied. "TREY!"came the voice of Erynn. "I DIDN'T CALL HER FAT OR UGLY!"he defended. "BUT YOU IMPLIED IT!"I said dramatically throwing an accusing finger towards my brother.

"THATS IT! WHY CAN'T YOU TWO GET ALONG?! I'M FREAKIN SICK OF SEPERATING YOU TWO! LAST TIME IT WAS OVER MEGAN FOX, NOW ITS OVER A SCENE IN A MOVIE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU TWO?!"Erynn shouted running into the living room.

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with a chick having a fist fight with her brother over Megan Fox!"I defended. "Alison... There are sooo many things that's wrong with that..."Erynn deadpanned. "Fine! Crush my dreams woman! I see how it is."I muttered crossing my arms like a child.

"Alison! You are 21 years old, and Trey you are 18. I THINK ITS TIME YOU ACT LIKE IT! AND UNTIL YOU CAN ACT LIKE CIVILIZED BEINGS, YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR ROOMS!"Erynn ordered.

"Fine... but can it I go... after I finish the two towers?"I asked. "NO! NOW HAUL SOME ASS! GET GOING!"Erynn barked. "Fine! I'll remember this when I get to meet Orlando Bloom! AND YOU'RE NOT COMING!"I shouted turning to face my sister who had a 'are you serious' look on her face.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO TALKING!"Erynn's voice boomed. "Okay, okay..."I said walking towards my room. I mean damn, Erynn is freakin scary... And I thought those orcs were scary...Please when Erynn's pissed she probley would scare Saruon... and he's pretty straight edge...

"ALISON GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR ROOM ALREADY! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"Erynn shouted... and yeah... like I said she was a pretty scary person...

"Hey Alison!"Trey shouted... from his room... which just happens to me next to mine... "What?"I growled. "You know who's hotter than Megan Fox?"He asked... "Ummmm not really... just about every singer/actress I know about matches if not a little below her hotness..."I said and of course... my little brother face palmed.

"What?! You know it's true!"I defended. "Yes... but Shakira..."Trey started. "OH MY GOSH! HELL YES! SHE IS FUCKIN SEXY FOR HER AGE! God damn... And she has an amazinggg voice!"I started. "Too bad you're a chick..."Trey said

My eyes narrowed. "WHAT DOSE THAT MEAN?!"I asked glaring at him. "You like guys..."He said again. "YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL THAT CHICKS ARE HOT TOO! THAT DOSEN'T MAKE ME BI!"I shouted and was about to pounce at my little brother, but I felt some hands on the back of my shirt hold me back.

"Trey quit teasing your sister! No matter how fun it may be... we do not tease her!"Erynn growled turning and opening the door to my room. "Now be good! If you're good and don't pick fights with your brother... I'll take you and your friend to Wal-Mart to cosplay."Erynn said

"OH MY FRIKEN BABY JESUS! YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU ARE THE BEST SISTER IN THE WHOLE WORLD! OH MY GOSHHHH! I LOVEEEE YOUUUU SOOOOOOO MUCH!"I shouted glomping my sister.

"Okay... chill... get it together woman."Erynn said trying to pry me off of her. "What ever... go nerdify yourself... Mom told me to get you outta the house before you and Trey kill each other."She said

"Mom... gotta love that woman..."I said nodding and running over to a corner in my room. Heehee that's where I keep my cosplays... yes I cosplay. Mainly anime/manga. But I do own some final fantasy, vocaloid, legend of Zelda and Lord of the rings... cause I'm a mega nerd if you haven't noticed yet.

Okay... so what should I wear... Hmmm time to do a check.

Elf ear tips... Check

Spirit gum... Check

Elvish cloak... Check

Fake sword... Check

Lorien broach... Check

Brown trousers...Check

White puffy Pirate shirt (A/N don't judge :p) Check!

Kay... I'm all set to go!

I grabbed my clothes... and well ya know... put them on (A/N it would be awkward to describe me putting on clothes to you... so yeah... I'm kinda not gonna do that...so little skip to the end of clothing myself :p)

I slid the golden broach into place around my neck, and walked towards the bathroom, with my elf ears and spirit gum in hand. "To the sea, To the sea, The white gulls are crying! the wind is blowing, and white foam is flying."I sang while adding the adhesive to the inside of my elf ears and putting them on.

"ALISON SHUT THE HECK UP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE MY EARS BLEED!"Trey shouted from across the hall... yes... my bathroom is also across from my room... the hallway makes a cross shape... my room is at the tip... Trey's is to the right, and the bathroom is across his room, and to the left of mine.

"You know you love my singing Trey!"I shouted and he covered his ears...

"Kristennnnnnnn lets go to the toys!"I shouted dragging my friend around Wal-Mart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She shouted "C'mon! what harm could be done?!"I asked "Alison... it's you we're talking about..."Kristen said

"YOU GUYS GOT KICKED OUT OF WALMART?!"Erynn shouted from behind the steering wheel... yeah neither of us wanted to sit next to her in the front seat.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU TWO MANAGE TO GET KICKED OUTTA WALMART?!"She shouted "Ummm well... I wanted to look at some toys... and some random dude with long hair and beard was like: Can you not reach the top shelf? and I was like no... and he got what I was trying to look at for me... then he dropped it on my foot... like a douche bag... and since I was cosplaying a female hobbit... you know we have to stay in character. He was all like: s...sorry... Then I was all: OH HELL NO! FOR THE SHIRE! and Kristen and I tackled him... then the security came... and pried us off him."I said finishing my story.

"I really worry about you two sometimes..."Erynn sighed. "OH SHIT WE GOTTA GET HOME!"Erynn shouted pressing the gas pedal harder. "Soooo Kristen..."I started while texting on my iphone. "How are we gonna explain to our parents that we can never go to that Wal-Mart again?"I asked.

"It was your fault..."She said putting a pair of earplugs in her ears.

"Hm! You're gonna make me face your parents alone?! SHIT I'D RATHER FACE A BALROG! at least that way... If I slay it... I am reborn."I said "Telling your parents something like that is a one way ticket to hell..."I explained and she shrugged.

"Evil... evil... woman."I said shaking my head.

"COME ONE OLD LADY! DAMN YOU MINI VANS!"Erynn shouted... yes she gets road rage over minivans, old ladies, and when people break check her. "I SWEAR IF YOU FUCKING BREAK CHECK ME I WILL RIDE UP ON YOUR ASS!"She shouted out the window.

"Alison... your sister is crazy."Kristen whispered to me trying to suppress her laughter.

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! OLD HAG! QUIT SWITCHING LANES EVERYTIME I DO!"Erynn shouted. Flipping the person behind us off in the rear view mirror.

"That right! KEEP RIDING MY ASS LIKE THAT AND ILL GO AS SLOW AS GRANDMA INFRONT OF ME!"She said smirking.

"Did I forget to mention how sadistic your sister is?"Kristen asked

"Yepp... I take after her..."I said sighing.

"THAT IS FUCKING IT! HANG ON LIL HOBBIT PEOPLE! TIME TO USE THE FOUR WHEEL DRIVE ON THIS JEEP!"Erynn shouted... and you best bet that we hung on for dear life... Cause Erynn drives like a bat outta hell...

"OHHH WHAT NOW MUTHA FUCKERS?!"She shouted out the window as she drove over the pavement. "Yep... not only did we get kicked out of Wal-Mart... but we're gonna die too..."I said to Kristen.

"FUCK THIS!"I shouted latching onto Kristen. "I can't die until I meet Orlando Bloom, and finish watching the two towers and return of the king!"I said to Kristen who rolled her eyes.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY"I shouted... and that must've thrown my sister off cause we landed smack dad into a tree.

And it all went black...

(Alison's pov still :p);

I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings, and came to two conclusions. A: I had been kidnapped, and B: I was in heaven... Yeah... there's no way that heaven would have taken me... So Imma go with choice A.

So I was looking around, and I was in a bed... Holy shizzz I better be clothed... and I looked down just to make sure that I had my clothes on and stuff cause if I didn't then someone was sure gonna die...

"So you're awake..."I heard a dude's voice call, and I jumped out of the bed and held a ninja stance. "Yeah... Now who the heck are you and where am I?"I asked looking the guy up and down... Long brown hair, huge eyebrows, pointed ears, man robe... normal... wait "Oh my freakin god... You're Elrond..."I said mouth wide open, and he just raised his eyebrows.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EYEBROWS OF DOOM!"I shouted running into a closet, and he just stood there with a 'what-the-heck?!' look on his face, and then came footsteps... "Holy cow... I'm in freaking lord of the rings... I'm in lord of the rings... I'm in LORD OF THE RINGS!... Okay Alison. Don't panic... you're just gonna make him think you're crazy, which is true... but... GYAAAA screw this!"I screamed.

Then a pair of strong arms pulled me out. "AHHHH RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! HELPPPPP ELROND THEY'RE GONNA RAPE MEEEEEE!"I shouted and turned to see who had me, and it was Aragorn... and I kinda blushed... Now lemme tell you. One thing Yes, he was very, very hot in the movie... but danggggggg he was freaking smokin' hot in person. "M'lady is something the matter?"He asked and I nodded.

"Ummmm Yeah! Something's wrong! I'm in MIDDLE-EARTH!"I said, and he looked at me like I was crazy... yeah... Imma take a wild guess, and say I'm not like the other ladies in Middle-Earth. "Yes, You are in Middle-Earth. To be more exact you are currently in Rivendell."Aragorn said slowly, and I face palmed. "Think I don't know this?"I asked... then it hit me...

"Ummmm where's Kristen?"I asked looking around for my crazy best friend, and then Aragorn and Elrond both raised their eyebrows. I cringed at bit at the sight of Elrond doing it, and then Aragorn spoke up. "M'lady, I'm afraid that I found none other than you in the forest."He explained. "Ummm... Yeah... She is short... Could be mistaken for a hobbit, or dwarf... short brown hair..."I said describing her.

Receiving yet more odd looks from my listeners... "GYAAAA YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"I growled in angry and pushed my hair behind my ears, then there were gasps. "WHAT NOW?!"I snarled. "M'lady...You are an Elleth..."Aragorn said surprised. Then it was my turn, and I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse meh sir, But I am NOT a freakin elf. One... I have to shave my legs... and I've noticed that elves lack body hair, and two I am not from here."I said feeling the tips of my ears and... whatever brought me here freaked up my life and made my fake ears... real... so now I'm an elf.

Elrond was about to remark on my outburst when a random elf with blond hair came into the room. GLORFINDLE! OH MY GOSH... THAT IS AMAZING...Wait... Why the heck are all elves blond and pretty? with the exception of Elrond...? Elves REALLY make me self conscious... I mean... perfect skin, tall and lean, long Pretty hair... grrr wait.. Why am I dissing elves when I am now? Heh maybeeee I'm purdy... heehee oops, there goes my southern accent. Maybe I should play around with these people... or elves...

"Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas has arrived, as has Lord Boromir."Glorfindle spoke. Ohemgeez Legolas is amazing...Trust me if there is one Lord of the rings character that I would marry it would be Leogolas and Haldir... Legolas still beats Haldir... by a LONG shot. Now anyways... wait are they just gonna ditch me like that?

"Yo! You are NOT gonna get rid of me that easily!"I shouted running off out after the three men/elves... "M'lady please return to your chambers."Aragorn said... well it was more of an order, but I just crossed my arms across my chest and pursed my lips. "Hell no. You sure are NOT the boss of me, and you Can't make me leave that easily."I stated, and he sighed.

"I'm not leaving..."I said and he gave up... Heh most people would put up a fight with me... but man, I could get used to not having to fight every person I see. And this M'lady stuff is pretty nice too. Note to self*Only date guys that address you as M'lady from now on... and then something hit me again. I looked down at my chest and burst into tears.

Aragorn looked taken back and looked at me. "M'lady What is the matter now?"He asked, and I looked up. "I'm not a D anymore... They got smaller...VALOR YOU ARE CRUEL WHYYY, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TOO ME?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I Treasured my boobs!"I said and then Aragorn was officially weirded out. "Pardon?"He asked and I waved him off with a hand.

"Just let me mourn the loss of my huge boobs for now... Just let me follow you guys to see Lego-man, and Sir Jack-of-ass."I said "Pardon, M'lady. But I do not understand your speech."He said, and my eye twitch. "TAKE ME TO LEGOLAS AND BOROMIR."I said, and he tilted his head forward awkwardly. "Of course."

(Kristen's pov)

"Sooooooooooo Legolas... Where are we?"I asked looking up at the blond elf. "We are in Rivendell, Home of Lord Elrond."Legolas explained and I nodded. "That's cool, so Imma get to meet more pretty elves?"I asked. "oooooooooo maybe I'll find one that looks like Neuron... Allison said Neuron was blond... had blue eyes... and wore lots of green..."I said trailing off into thought...

and then I heard my name being called... Weird.. Only people who knew my name was Legolas...,so out of curiosity I turned to see an elf girl that looked a lot like Allison... "Holy fudge... it was Allison..."I thought. "Something the matter M'lady?"Legolas asked, and I shook my head. "Um, nothing is wrong, but could you help me off this horse... I'm afraid I might break my neck trying to get off of it."I asked, and he nodded.

"Of course."He said unmounting the stallion, walking over and taking my hand, helping me off the horse, and I ran towards Alison who was crying... "Alison? If that's you... why are you crying?"I asked walking over to her poking her shoulder. "My boobs got smaller... and You... You why do I get stuck with Mr. I've-got-a-stick-so-far-up-my-ass-I-can't-see-the-day, and you get Legolas... You know how I claimed him! That's soooo against girl code..."Alison said.

"Well, That's too bad cause when I got thrown into this world...I got thrown into Mirkwood."I said smirking a bit, and that made Alison's eye twitch. "Well, You also look like a hobbit."Alison sneered. "Well at least I got Legolas."I said taking the princes' arm. "Oh yeah? Well I claimed him, and I have Aragorn."Alison said taking Aragorn, and Legolas' arm. "Pardon?"Aragorn, and Legolas both asked looking at me oddly.

"No! Legolas saved me from the giant spiders!"I said pulling the blond elf towards me, "Well Aragorn saved me from...What did you save me from?"Alison asked looking up at the ranger. "Nazgul."He said in a barely audible wisher. "YEAH, I BET YOU DIDN'T GET SAVED FROM NAZGUL!"Alison shouted pulling both the boys back away from me. "M'lady you should not speak of such evil here."Aragorn said clamping a hand over Alison's mouth.

Then there was that evil gleam in her eyes... "Lord Aragorn sir, I advise you to remove your hand from her mouth now or suffer the consequences."I warned, and he didn't listen... Of course... No one listens to the short girl... noooooooo... Middle-Earth is too sexist for a man to listen to a woman! and then it happened. The reason that Alison warned Aragorn to remove his hand from her mouth was for the reason that, Alison is a bitter... and then there was a started cry from Aragorn. "Warned you. Now I don't give a dang what he saved you from... Legolas is mine... THATS FINAL!"I said.

Then again came the evil gleam, and Alison cracked her knuckles. Yep... I'm a dead woman. How I know this? Alison is also a fighter. She beat all the members of the wrestling, and football team in arm wrestling. She has guts, and strength. "Ohhh Kristen dear. Why don't you come here so I can BREAK YOUR SKINNY LITTLE CHICKEN NECK?!"She snarled pouncing at me. "Um... Legolas I'm gosta..."(Legolas, I'm afraid) I said in elvish, and Alison smirked.

She smirked! Gosh what a freaking Sadist! "Oh, Kristen dear Labo vi Orodruin!"(Go jump in Mount doom.) Alison snarled pulling an arm back to punch me. "M'lady this has gone far enough."Aragorn said restraining Alison. "YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING BITCH KRISTEN! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE LIKED HIM! AND YOU GO AROUND AND HANG ALL OVER HIM LIKE A SLUT AROUND MY BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU'RE FACE ANY MORE!"Alison growled, elbowing Aragorn in the gut and stomping off.

(Alison's pov)

"YO! LORD-STICK-IN-HIS-ASS, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR GOD DAMN ARCHERY PLACE THING?!"I asked demanding an answer. Elrond raised an eyebrow at me, and looked to the door. "I shall have my Sons escort you. I have been told of the many disruptions you've caused."He said walking out the door for a moment. "Elladan, Elrohir."He called, and then there they came.

The two perfect clones of Elrond... yet they were still pretty damn attractive. "Why the hell do I need a god damn escort?!"I shouted at the elf lord. Who was explaining what they were to do. (A/N since It's just easier for me, the twins may be a bit or a lot out of character. I'm going to make them act like the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School host club, and the Weasley twins from Harry Potter.) "You want for us to escort this Elleth Ada?"The two elves asked in unison, receiving a nod from Elrond.

"Yes, Wish that you stay with her as well. She has assaulted the company of Prince Legolas."He explained. "Sue me."I growled and the twins started to approach me. "Come now M'lady. We shall take you to the weaponry."One of them said taking my left arm. "Indeed we are! They say you're a queer one. Don't they Elladan?"The one I assumed to be Elrohir said as he took my right arm.

"Well that's rude...I'm not a homosexual man! I am a god damn woman, who is Bi! there is a difference between gay and bi!"I growled. "Oh sorry M'lady but I don't quite follow your speech."Elladan said looking down at me. "Yes, and we by no means meant to insult you."Elrohir said, and I rolled my eyes. "Just take me to the dang archery thingy already! I don't want to hear your mouths right now. "As you wish M'lady."They both said.

(Alison's pov still :pppp xD)

"So... How does this work?"I asked picking up a bow, and arrow. Examining it curiously. "Well, From what Ada, and Estel said you have powerful upper arm strength. So we figured that you would be able to use this bow."Elrohir explained. "Cool story bro... Now how do I work this?"I asked still looking at the weapon curiously. "Quite simply."Elladan said walking towards me. "First you hold the bow like this." He said moving my hands in the correct position, as the bow. "Now you take an arrow."He said equipping the bow for me. "And now you pull it back, aim, and fire."He said letting me fire the arrow myself.

and you know what happened?

Let's just say so far I'm not a Zina warrior Mary-Sue... I ended up getting the arrow lodged in a book case.

"Ada's going to be furious."Elrohir said frowning slightly. "Maybe the bow is not for you, despite the fact you are an Elleth."Elladan said taking the bow from me. "Let's try a sword."Elrohir said picking up two swords and handing me one of them.

Yeah, that was a REALLY bad Idea. Turns out... that Elves have cat like reflexes... and good thing they do... or we both would be missing a few limbs. Curtsy of my poor swords man ship.

"I'm out of ideas, How about you Elrohir?"Elladan asked his brother. "I'm afraid I am as well Elladan."The other twin said, then out of nowhere Gimli, and Gloin showed up... like dude when did the dwarves get here? "So... when did the dwarves get here?"I asked looking at them. "Mind ya tongue lass!"Growled Gimli. "What'cha gonna do? If I might add you're a couple feet to small to even reach my chest."I said tauntingly. NO! BAD ELF PART OF ME! NO! Gimli is one of your favorite characters, It is the elf in you talking.

"Stinkin' elves, you all think you be high and mighty sittin' up in your trees."Gimli spat. "Hmmm you're not much better are you Master dwarf? Sitting around in a moldy, smelly cave all day. If I didn't know any better I'd mistake you for an orc, but you're a couple feet to short for that arn't ya?"I sneered.

"M'lady... You have already assaulted one guest, you best not do the same to another."Elladan said placing an hand on my shoulder. "Ummm I haven't heard any word of Elves dealing with Dwarves since the dark ages."I said to Elrohir. Heehee I soooooo just stole Haldir's line... "We are here for the council lassie, now mind your tongue and we will be on our way."Gimli said brushing past me and the twins. "Elladan, I believe I have found our next choice of weapon for the lady."Elrohir said eyeing the battle axe that the dwarf held.

"Alison... Alison eneth nîn."(My name is Alison.) I said interupting their little conversation. They both nodded and continued, despite my rude interruption. "Elrohir, I believe you are correct at that."Elladan said walking out to the weaponry, and coming back with axes of different sizes. A big one, a medium one, and a small one.

"How do I use these?"I asked "Well, the dwarves are masters of this weapon, and they throw them. Why don't we start with that?"Elrohir said taking the smallest axe, and handing it to me... "Now why don't you try to hit that target over there?"Elladan said pointing to a target set up against a tree. I nodded, and held the axe up, and now knowing what to expect the twins went and ducked for cover.

"Come on guys... I'm not that bad..."I said frowning slightly. "Ah no... You're doing quite well."Elrohir lied. "Indeed, Elrohir and I wished not to be in your way, so that you could use it to your full potential."Elladan added, lying as well.

I rolled my eyes and threw the axe... yeah... let's just say that the axe is another thing that's not for me... when I threw it went the wrong way... How... I have no idea... but it went backwards... and when it went backwards I heard a yell.

Let's just say that I'm not on Elrond's good side anymore...

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"He yelled, "Yes ADA?"They replied. "WHO DID THIS?"He asked gesturing to the axe that was imbedded in a book case right next to his head. "ALISON!"They shouted in unison pointing towards me.

"Alison is your name?"He asked walking towards the window that the axe broke. "Yes..."I replied. "You are to come to the 2nd court yard at 10 in the morning, do not be late or there will be consequences."Elrond said walking off. (A/N that will be the location of the council in this book... don't know where at it was held at.) "Oh... Looks like you're going to the council with us."The twins said in unison.

"Great..."I sighed


	2. Little gold ring of destruction!

Allison's POV

Morning came, and I was awoken by a young elleth. "M'lady, Council is in half an hour."She said softly, gently shaking my shoulder. "Ná, hannon le."(It is so, thank you.) I replied, nodding in thanks. "It is my pleasure, M'lady. Now, shall I assist in brushing out your hair?"She asked and I nodded, once again in thanks.

"I really could get used to this..."I thought to myself with a smile, as I got out of the elven bed. The young elf then led me to a seat on the far side of the room, where a full length mirror stood. "Your are quite beautiful, M'lady."The elleth complemented.

I blushed. "Thank you ..."I said trailing off, not knowing the elf's name. "Minuialwen. " She corrected, causing me to smile. "Hannon le Minuialwen, mellon nîn."(Thank you Minuialwen my friend.) I said my smile becoming larger. Minuialwen laughed a bit in response, somewhat humored by my reactions.

That caused my blush to deepen, as I turned towards the mirror before me. My eyes widened, and I gasped. This was my first time actually seeing my reflection since my arrival in Middle-Earth. I looked nothing like I had before. Long raven hair fell down my bad, instead of the usual mahogany. Forest green eyes stared back at me, instead of cherry brown. My once ivory skin, was now porcelain.

"Is something the matter?"Minuialwen asked a hint of worry in her tone of voice. "Nothing, please don't trouble yourself over me."I told her, causing her to relax. "I'm finished m'lady, your hair now is free of the tangles."She said, once again drawing a smile over my face. "Alison."I said, it beeing my turn to correct the other. "My name is Alison."

"Lady Alison, please follow me so you can get dressed."She said, and I nodded. "You certainly are not like anything the others described to me."She explained, pulling a dress out of the closet. "Oh really?"I asked, receiving a nod. "Well, Lady Minuialwen. I was in quite a shock yesterday, and if you would so gladly tell me who said these things, I would be appreciative."I said.

"Well, M'lady. The dwarves were having quite the chat about you, as was the prince, Estel, The Lord, and the young Lords."She explained pulling out a silver dress from the closet. "Though, M'lady I must say that Prince Legolas' company are angered by you."

I nodded, "They will hear from me, do not stress for me Lady Minuialwen. I fear that I have caused a great deal of trouble from yesterday."I explained, taking the dress from the elleth, "As you wish."She said quietly, helping me lace the corset up in the back. "We have finished Lady Alison. Shall we now visit the court yard?"She asked, and I shook my head.

"That's not necessary mellon nîn."(my friend) I said inclining my head as a thank you, before walking away. As soon as I was out of Minuialwen's sight, I let my posture drop to a slouch, and I groaned. "I fucking hate Elrond, and his stick-up-the-ass personality."I groaned. The truth behind my behavior earlier is, after my training session with Elladan, and Elrohir. Elrond had called me up to his study, and he was not very pleased with the axe, and arrow embedded in his book case.

To put it lightly, he gave me the talk of a life time. I mean damn! I thought teachers were bad and all, but he was like a severally strict sheltering mother on crack! He kept on, and on, and on, and on. Then freaking Glorifindle, just HAD to go tell Elrond about the dwarves, and that pissed him off even more!

Long story short, if I didn't get an additude adjustment soon he'd send me off to the Lonely mountain. Hence that now explains my behavior, that about killed me being so damn nice! UGHHH, I hate being an ELF!

"ALISONNNN~~~"I heard my name being called, and with the way it was said. It mean't only one thing. I reluctantly turned around to face the twins. "What the hell do you two want?"I growled, causing them to frown as if they had suddenly been able to decipher what I was saying. "Now, now Alison."Elladan started. "No, need to speak like that to us."Elrohir finished.

"We heard from Minuialwen that you had an attitude adjustment, but maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her."The two said in unison, causing me to groan. "God, you seriously are one sadistic dude."I said, beginning to walk away from the Elrond clones.

"Where are you going?"Elrohir asked slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Away from you two."I responded viciously, venom dripping with each word I spoke. I turned to see the two taken back a bit, apparently they must've been used to the elleth's swooning over, and becoming smitten with them. Well guess what? Reality check, not this girl!

I've got my eyes on the Prince of Mirkwood, and godammit he's mine!

While the twins were still in their heavily dazed state of being, I managed to slip away only to bump into yet another person. This time it was Aragorn. My expression at the moment held three words. Fuck my life.

"Ahh m'lady, what brings you here so early in the morn?"He asked, I was opening my mouth to respond when he said the end of his sentence. 'early in the mourn'. Wasn't he at Elrond's council?... so that means, that it doesn't start in a few minutes. "Aragorn... what time does the council begin?"I asked slowly, trying to keep my rising anger in.

"It begins in two hours."He responded, shocked that I used his true name other than one of his many titles. My mouth dropped and my eye began to twitch. "If it's 8 o'clock then why was I awoken?"I asked my tone dropping to the vicious level that I used with the twins.

Once again, Aragorn looked taken back, but this time by my sudden change in character. "I am unaware of that m'lady, but if I may be of help. You will have better luck asking one of the elves rather than myself."He explained, causing me to frown and go into a small fit of rage. "WHERE THE HELL IS LORD-STICK-IN-HIS-ASS RANGER?!"I growled my tone of voice becoming harsher than before.

"He is in the healing chamber, tending to a hobbit."He explained softly, as his attempt at calming me down. My eyes narrowed into slits, and I stomped off. Leaving a shocked and bewildered Aragorn behind.

"EEELLLRRROOONNND!"I shouted at the top of my lungs, and the chatter that filled the halls of Rivendell ceased quickly, and it became so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. "YOU!"I roared pointing directly at a random elf. "WHERE IS ELROND?!"I asked him forcefully, and he replied "Anírach i dulu nín?"(Do you want my help?) with a bit of remorse."Mas eneth Elrond?"(Where is Elrond?)"I asked my tone softening a bit. "híril nín, Am man theled?"(My lady, for what purpose?)He asked suspiciously.

My eyes narrowed at that. "Estelio nin hîr nín,"(Give your trust to me my lord.)I said, trying to make my self seem as harmless as possible, and believe it or not... he bought it.

With a sigh, the elf pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, and I nodded. My facial expression turning into a wicked one. "Elrond~~~!"I said maliciously, as I sprinted to the door I was appointed to, opening it with so much force it fell right off it's hinges. "Okay... now, Either being an elf gave more more strength, I under estimate my strength, Elves are sucky at making doors, or it was just really old."I said loudly attracting the attention of the remaining elves in the hallway.

I even managed to catch sight of the elf who told me where Elrond was. He looked frightened... well, anyways.

Elrond, looked over at me just as we was putting some tool down, and sighed. "What troubles you my child?"He asked in annoyance. "WELL, I WANT TO KNOW WHOSE SMART ASS IDEA IT WAS TO WAKE ME UP SO EARLY IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING?!"I asked.

While Elrond raised his eyebrows, as did Arwen who stood next to Sir Stick-In-His-Ass. Cringing at the sight, I looked towards Arwen. "I asked you a question."I said through gritted teeth. "From your actions yesterday, I didn't expect you to awake in time. So, I had Minuialwen wake you two hours early."He explained simply, handing his daughter the tools and sending her off.

"Oh really now?"I asked my patience shortning as each minute crept by. "I expected you to go back to sleep, and rush at the last minute to enter the council."He added, spiking my interest level.

"Why did you expect that?"I asked expectantly, crossing my arms across my chest. "Lady Kristen of Prince Legolas' company spoke of you, and how we should treat you in the mourn."He said.

"Kristen...?!"I asked angered at the mentioning of the name. "Yes, she said she knew you well."Elrond continued, not phased the slightest by my reactions, and mood swings.

"That is all,"I said walking away. That went very well... now look at me, all the elves probably hate me... walking and talking like I own the place, pssssh screw Elrond, I'm like the freaking dictator of Rivendell! Haters gonna hate!

"Now, what shit is there to do around here?"I asked myself aloud, attracting the gazes of more elves. "That's right bitches, I'm your fucking queen! Stare at me in envy, loathe me, BOW DOWN TO ME!"I shouted at them, earning nothing but confused expressions.

"Tough crowd..."I muttered turning a corner, when I saw it. Legolas, ahhh what a fine specimen of an elf. Gorgeous, and better yet! Kristen was not with him! SCOREEE!

I straightened my posture, and continued to walk indifferently in his direction, as if I didn't care for his presence. His gaze turned towards me, his azure eyes meeting my forest green ones. "Prince Legolas."I said, he inclined his head responding with "M'lady." I smiled a bit, try my hardest not to blush, I mean seriously! I was about to get a nose bleed! Just his gaze, and a few words got me flustered.

To be honest, I'm not the best with guys... Never talked to a male by choice, unless spoken to by one...with the exception of Trey, but he's family so that doesn't count! There's also the fact that I have the biggest fan girl crush in history on Legolas, and I'm seriously on the verge of freaking out worse than I did yesterday.

With a deep breath I continued walking."M'lady..."Legolas spoke suddenly, right as I passed him. "Yes?"I asked turning to look at the elf. "May it not be my place to ask, but why is there such hostility between Lady Kristen, and yourself?"He asked a bit reluctant. Ahhh, Kristen set the poor soul up to this, thinking I would spaz on him and she could have him all to her self... why guess what? not gonna happen that easily! I'm going to have him whether he likes it or not!

"You see My lord, Yesterday I was, what you might consider to have been hysterical...Estel had found me at the hands of Nazgul. I was frightened, awaking to find my self in the house of Lord Elrond, and none-the-less, the lord himself seated by the bed inwhich I slumbered."I explained carefully choosing my words.

Legolas listened intently to my explanation, and he seem to have saw it feasible. "My apologies m'lady, I must have added on to your growing stress. I apologise on Lady Kristen's behave as well."He said bowing slightly, my eyes widened. What the hell is going on? Legolas dosen't usually act like this does he?

"No, raise your head."I said becoming flustered at the treatment I was recieveing. I have done nothing, but raise hell here... and I'm being treated like a queen? Well, I am the self proclaimed dictator of Rivendell...

"Goheno nin hîr vuin."(Forgive me my lord.) I started, in return lowering my head just as Legolas raised his. An expression of shock and bewilderment covered his face as I spoke again. "I am solely at fault, do not blame yourself nor... the Lady."I said slowly raising my head to meet the confused eyes of Legolas, and another pair of intrigued eyes. Belonging to Kristen.

"So... You don't feel the need to kill me anymore?"Kristen asked taking a step back in caution. I laughed, and smirked "No, I would never M'lady."I said, my words sounding sincere while my face clearly contradicted.

"Ahh, that's great..."Kristen said allowing her voice to rise a few octaves, as she absentmindedly shifted behind Legolas. "Lady Kristen?"He asked, the girl as she laughed awkwardly due to the position she was in.

Legolas switched his gaze over towards me, and raised an eyebrow in question. I gave a sincere smile, "Alas! My Lord, I fear that it is time to bid you, and the Lady farewell for now, for I cannot neglect the responsibilities that have been laid upon me."I said in a sickly sweet tone, walking away.

AHHHHHHHH, IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WORDS OF KINDNESS, BLAHHH MY TONGUE, BRAIN! HOW DARE YOU TWO BETRAY THE DICTATOR OF RIVENDELL?! BRAIN! WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO STOP WORKING T-T, AND BETTER YET USE BIG WORDS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! IF YOU TWO WEREN'T INSIDE ME, I'D GET RID OF YOU, BUT NO~~~~~~~~! YOU TWO HAVE TO CONSPIRE TOGETHER TO MAKE ME SEEM LIKE... LIKE NOT ME!

As I continued my mental breakdown , Boromir just HAD to walk by. "M'lady?"He asked a tinge of concern laced in his voice. "HUH?"I mumbled looking up, at him... Yes, looking up. I'm a freaking elleth, yet at my increased height I still have to literally look up to people! And the people I have to look up at arn't the ones I like... NO! That's to kind, they HAVE to be the one's I dislike!

"M'lady are you alright?"Boromir asked placing a hand on my shoulder, and it took sheer will power not to give into the temptation of swatting it away. "Yes, I'm chill."I said to see how he would respond to the way I talked. I mean c'mon it's rather interesting! I've been called all kinds of things because of the way I talk, and what's even better is the reactions I get face-to-face.

"Pardon?"He asked confused, and then came a brilliant idea. I looked Boromir straight in the eyes, and copied his signature pose and said: "One dose not simply speak normally." I said fighting back laughter. Causing Boromir to raise an eyebrow at me. "Well then, be like that Sir Jack-of-Ass. You now bring the nickname I have given you to justice."I said walking away leaving yet another bewildered person behind in my tracks.

I countinued to walk along the hallway, when I saw a group of elves, and dwarves walking together. Okay that sentence should've never been said, but it was true! Ah, well... Must be time for the council... Elrond did finish tending to Frodo, I did run into Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Kristen, and a group of elves and dwarves.

I continued to walk past the large group, and once they past me. I did a swift U-turn in the hallway and began walking behind them. We walked for about 10 minutes, until we reached a fancy-ass court yard. A giant stone circle, with a bunch of colorful flowers draping over the enclosure, with a giant ass stone pedestal in the center.

With my luck, it appeared that I was right on time. Because, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Boromir, Elrond, Glorfindle, Gandalf, Frodo, and other elves, and a dwarf were there. Hell yah! I guess I've really gotta get used to relying on my instinct, it's not that bad of a thing after all.

I walked in past the group I entered with, attracting a bunch of stares, and some harsh glares mixed in.

As the last of the elves and dwarves sat down, I walked over to Aragorn the only other open seat and sat down. Elrond then nodded and stood up, "Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it! You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate.. this one doom." Well damn, all races... I guess that includes me...

Elrond looked around at all who sat around in the courtyard, and then looked to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." He said, as the little hobbit slowly raised from his seat and reluctantly walked over towards the pedestal in the center of the garden, placing a gold ring.

Just as he began to return to his seat, gasps and murmer erupted from within the crowd. While I just sat there like a boss, with a poker face.

When sir Jack-of-Ass, ruined my awesome moment, and had to speak. "So, it is true..."He said in disbelief, more mummers erupted from the crowd specifically from Gimli,and Legolas. The only one's that I could specifically pick out from the rest.

Then Boromir rises from his seat, and begins to walk around. " It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"Boromir said,

"I think my nickname of Sir Jack-of-Ass, has just now been forever justified."I said smirking, earning a glare from Boromir, and laughter... wait a second I know that laugh... I look around, and see Kristen sitting next to Legolas, literally laughing her ass off, Aragorn glared at both of us, before beginning to speak. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Saruon alone. It has no other master."He said.

Earning a glare from the Gondorians. I held back a spiteful laugh as Boromir, began to speak again. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"He asked spitefully, and arrogantly. Apparently waiting on a response from Aragorn, which he didn't receive.

Sighing angrily Boromir turned away, as the shuffling of a seat was heard. I turned to see that It was Legolas. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."Legolas said defensively, a strict hard gaze directed towards Boromir.

The man sharply turned back, staring at Aragorn in pure disbelief. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? "He asked not believeing what the Mirkwood elf had said.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!"Legolas said, myself joining in for dramatic effect.

"Havo dad, Legolas, Alison."(Sit down Legolas, Alison.)Aragorn said and I sat down. Hehhehehehe that felt sooo cool! SUCK IT KRISTEN. Then Boromir began to speak again, but I cut him off. "Sir-Jack-of-Ass, it is time that you shut the fuck up."I said, looking towards Gandalf, awaiting for him to say his lines. "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."The old wizard said

Elrond nodded standing once again. "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

The courtyard became eerily quiet, and one of the dwarves:Gimli to be exact, happily hopped out of his seat battle axe in hand. "What are we waitin' for then?"He asked running towards the ring, slamming his axe down hard atop of it.

Smoke gathered around the pedestal followed by a flash of light, and a loud thump. The ring was still perfectly intact, and not a single scratch lay upon it. Instead the axe was blown into pieces and Gimli knocked back towards his seat by the force. Gimli stared at the ring in disbelief, as his fellow kinsmen helped him get back onto his feet.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."Elrond said walking towards Gimli, who now sat back in his chair.

Boromir sat forward in his seat, taking his signature pose. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." He started, "No shit Sherlock, it's not like we don't know that." I said aloud, gaining harsh glares. You know... I've been doing that a lot lately.. Boromir sighed and then continued. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."He said.

"Ahh, Sir Jack-Of-Ass, that statement is entirely incorrect, You can do it will numbers of men similar to that." Alison explained pointing a knowing finger at the man.

Legolas stood from his seat once again, and glanced in my direction before, looking towards Boromir. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring MUST be destroyed!"He said, and Gimli took that as an invitation to stand up. "And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it?"He asked

"I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I SEE THE RING IN THE HANDS OF AN ELF!"Gimli shouted, "Never trust an elf!"He added

Sparking an argument between the elves and dwarves, where each of them stood up against each other, and began yelling loudly. " Yep, I can guarantee half of Rivendell, and probably have the Shire is now aware that Rivendell is holding a secret meeting."I said with a sigh, causing Aragorn to laugh slightly and nod his head in agreement.

Gandalf stood up walking towards the two quarreling groups and said. "Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" But that, did little to stop the quarrel.

"I will take it!"Frodo said suddenly, standing up... but was ignored. "YO! THE DICTATOR OF RIVENDELL'S LITTLE HOBBIT FRIEND HAS SOMETHING TO SAY! LISTEN UP!"I shouted, causing silence about the court yard. Frodo inclined his head towards me in thanks, as he continued to speak. "I will take it, I will take the ring to Mordor."He said strongly.

Frodo's face then lowered. "Though, I do not know the way..."He said, no longer being as confident as he was before.

Gandalf then stood. "I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."He said walking over to the halfling, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn then shifted in the seat next to me, and walked over to Frodo. "If, be it by my life or death I will protect you."He said kneeling down before Frodo. I stood up, and walked towards Frodo right as Aragorn continued. "You have my sword.". "I don't have anything to offer other than my presence, and elf traits, but you need some elf intelligence on this quest... thingy and I'm here, and I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not."I said winking at the hobbit. I then leaned in to his ear and spoke. "You have a future king before you Frodo, treasure the moment."I said withdrawing. Right as Kristen, Legolas, and Gimli walked forward. "You have my Bow,"Spoke Legolas, "You have my...presence...?"Kristen added with a bad poker face. "And you have my axe!"Gimli finished. "You carry the fate of us all little one."Boromir said getting up, and walking towards the steadily growing group. "If it is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."He said.

Elrond walked forward about to speak, when he was interrupted by a loud "HERE!"Then out from behind the bushes ran a plump hobbit. " , ain't gong no where without me!"He said running up to his friend and placing an arm around his shoulder.

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."Elrond said a small smile playing it's way onto his lips. Opening his mouth once more, he was interrupted. This time by two more hobbits, jumping out from behind two different bushes.

AHHH DAMN! The look on Elrond's face was priceless, though, I still cringed... EYEBROWS OF DOOM! "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"One of the hobbits shouted running up to the group. "Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..."The other hobbit said. "Well, that rules you out Pip."Said another hobbit, earning a glare from the one whom was refereed to as Pip. Elrond then looked at our rather large group. "11 companions, so be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring!"He said with a satisfied nod. "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked earning shocked glances from everyone in the courtyard, and a hearty laugh from me. "Mordor, fun trip 't's gonna be, I'm tellin' ya'!"I said sarcastically, trying to to laugh anymore than I already was. "You all will set out in a week's time, rest up."Elrond said dismissing the council. "I can't believe I just offered up my life... when I can't shoot a bow, or throw an axe forward... let a lone use a sword without hurting my self in the process."I said sadly, suddenly remembering the misfortune I had previously with Elladan, and Elrohir. "FUCK MY LIFE." I said. "Well, you did voulenter."Kristen said with a smug smirk on her face, as she pat my shoulder. "I hope you know, that You're still dead meat."I growled to the girl, who quickly withdrew her hand, as I ran after her. "Well, this is gonna be fun! Whaddya think Merry?"Pippin asked watching the elf and... human? run about. "Definitely!"Merry replied. Right as Kristen screamed "I DO NOT SMELL LIKE AN ORC!" _

RNR?! xD see that little button down there? yes? Did you know that, with the click of that button anonymously or publicly you can share hope with just one simple word? if even just say: cool, nice, sweet, awesome, bad,awful, terrible, horrid... I don't care ;P flames gladly welcomed. I collect them.


End file.
